


Master Of Cups

by BlackFalcon



Series: Please, don't go [4]
Category: Impractical Jokers, Vulquinn - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, M/M, Master Of Cups, Master Of Cups is hot!, Nudity, Sex, Threesome, VulQuinn, Words With Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon/pseuds/BlackFalcon
Summary: Brian Quinn and Sal Vulcano are trying to convince their special guest to join their fun. Will it work?





	Master Of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lewis - my Best Friend and my Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lewis+-+my+Best+Friend+and+my+Brother).



**Chapter 1**

Sal wasn’t sure.  


\- So you are going to do what? Ask him, if he has a girlfriend?  


\- Kind of. - Brian smiled, and put another bite of food into his mouth. - Maybe not directly ask, but yes. I am going to check, if he is…um, interested.  


\- How? - Vulcano put the fork down. He didn’t like the whole idea. Inviting someone, a stranger, to their house was OK. But asking him for…- What exactly are you going to do?  


\- You will see. - Q smiled again and winked. - Are you jealous, babe?  


\- Maybe. - Joker murmured to himself, but Quinn heard him anyway.  


\- You don’t need to be. Darling…- Former fireman placed his palm on Sal’s hand, and rubbed it gently. - You are my only love. I am just trying to add some spice to our relationship. Don’t get me wrong. It’s perfect, you and I. I just want to try, to find out, how it is. Another level of pleasure. But I would never…  


\- I know. - Vulcano whispered, the touch of so beloved fingers melted his heart. - Let’s try it then. Let’s try our new way to the stars…

**Chapter 2**

Yellow cab stopped on the street around 3PM. The only passenger wasn’t tired, he was excited. Brian Quinn himself invited him to his house. Q told him to take a cab, and not to wait at the airport, because meeting at JFK airport could bring someone’s attention. Journalists were everywhere. Two Jokers and Master just wanted to spend a few days in a good company, have fun, and that’s all, without people taking photos, asking thousands of questions. They just wanted to feel like normal people, not the celebrities.  


~ Normal people ~ Master Of Cups thought to himself and smiled. None of them was “normal”, none of them was “ordinary man”. They all were special, just in different ways. Sal and Brian - two famous Impractical Jokers, known in the whole world. Known, and loved by many. And him - the best Words With Friends player on the planet. All unique, all extraordinary, and…well. They had much more in common, than they expected.  


Young man approached the door and knocked slightly. He was carrying a big bag, full of clothes, and all the things you need, when you travel. Plus two gifts, one for Sal, and one for Brian.  


Closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. OK, he WAS nervous. But who wouldn't be? He was about to meet Q, one of the sexiest men on this planet. And that's not all. Sal was waiting there too. Master wasn't going to admit it, but Vulquinn was his OTP, One True Pairing, and he loved reading Vulquinn fanfics, even before the relationship started. Oh yes, people knew. They always knew, that Quinn and Vulcano like each other. A lot. Them, living together, was only the confirmation, something, that just had to happen in real life.  


Master smiled again, feeling like a part of fanfic. And chucked slightly, realising, that being a part of Vulquinn fic would require sex.  


\- Sandwich would be nice - Master whispered, without noticing, that Brian just opened the door.  


\- Are you hungry? - asked Q, and hold his breath, trying not to look at his guest's pants. Imagining Vulquinn sandwich with him in the middle made Master so horny, that he got boner in front of his hero.  


\- What? - Dark haired man opened green eyes and blinked a few times. - No, no! I mean...yyy...yes, maybe a bit. So...um...you are Brian, right?  


Of course it was Brian! Who else could it be? Master mentally slapped himself in the face. He would recognise Q everywhere. In the middle of the night. These eyes! Hair! Legs! And...OMG. That naked chest!  


Yes...The day was really hot, and Q showed at his own door with half unbuttoned shirt. It was like an invitation, like saying "come here, and touch me!".  


And Master wanted to touch. Oh yes, he wanted so much! But the only thing he could do, was just following Brian to the room, and answering questions about trip, plane, and a few others. Which was really hard, because Master couldn't stop staring at Brian's butt.  


The truth is, not only answering questions was hard at that moment.

**Chapter 3**

He was so wrong! The hardest part of this evening wasn't going to the room. Sitting on the sofa, between Quinn, and Sal was. They all, including Master, were a bit tipsy, and they laughed a lot. And loud.  


\- So you spend hours, playing Words With Friends? - asked Vulcano, placing his hand on the right arm of Master. - Sounds boring!  


\- But it's not – replied green eyed guest, trying not to show, what was happening in his heart. And in his pants.  


He, of course, had no idea, that Brian noticed it all, and was sitting there all smiled, and happy. The plan was working. Who knows. Maybe Master Of Cups will say "yes". Maybe they all will spend great night.  


\- Hm...If you say so...- Sal took another sip of his drink and added: - Show me. Show me, how to play this game.  


\- You have never asked me! - Quinn pouted.  


\- I know, but today is a very special occasion, right? - Vulcano winked at his lover. - Come on, it's just a game!  


\- The rules are very simple - said Master, hoping Brian was just pretending to be upset. - Take your phone, I will show you, what to install, and how to play. Then you will play with Q, and I will be watching, OK? Just to make sure you understood the rules.  


\- As you wish! - Sal winked again, laughed, and got up from sofa. - Be right back, my phone is in other room.  


\- Just come back soon, we are waiting for you, so remember - no watching porn! - shouted Brian, chuckling slightly, then looked at Master. - I am glad you are here. Always wanted to meet you. The famous Master Of Cups. The man, who kicks my ass almost every time we play WWF.  


\- I am glad too - replied younger man, smiling. - I feel like...it is hard to explain. Like we would be close friends. For years. Like I would know you. I mean I know you, just...  


\- Not only on TV screen, right?  


\- Yeah. Like you would be my neighbour, or...  


\- Or...? - asked Brian, moving a bit closer towards Master.  


\- Or someone... - Master wasn't able to speak, to finish the sentence.  


\- Someone you like. A lot. Right? - whispered Quinn, and gently placed his hand on Master's chest. - Your heart. It's pounding...  


\- I...- His mouth was so dry! Master wasn't even able to breathe in a proper way. - Brian, I... don't think we should. You should...  


\- Should what? - Brian asked softly and moved even closer. There wasn't any space between them. Just two men, and their breaths, their hearts, their passion.  


\- Sal, he...  


\- Shhhhh...- Q put finger on the lips of Master. - Shhhhh. It's OK. He knows.  


\- He knows what? - Green eyed man whispered his question.  


\- That you, and I... Remember, when you mentioned sandwich?  


\- Yes. How could I forget, I am sorry, I...  


\- Told you it's OK. - Q wrapped his right arm around Master's neck and pulled him closer while placing left hand on his cock. - This is exactly, what we all are going to do. If you want, of course.  


\- I want...Yes, I want...- said Master, trying to resist the urge to kiss Q.  


\- Good. - Brian moved his hand a bit, rubbing his new friend's pants for a while, his penis. - Very good. Now do that...  


\- Do what? - Master didn't say these words, he exhaled them.  


\- Kiss me. I know you want it. So just kiss me...  


\- Are you sure? I mean Sal, he...  


\- Told you he knows...- Q tilted his head to the left and placed soft kiss on Master's lips.  


The kiss was so sweet, and so gentle, like the touch of a flower. Like a question “will you answer?”. And Master answered. He closed his beautiful, green eyes, and kissed Brian back. His heart started to beat even faster than before, left hand tried to reach for buttons, and strip Q to boxers, right one to slip into Joker's pants, and touch his dick. But Quinn broke the kiss and smiled slightly.  


\- Not now. Not yet - he whispered, and gently pushed Master, making him lay down on the sofa.  


\- We will do it in my way. - Brian added, and licked his lips in so erotic way, that Master moaned out loud, feeling, that his boner got even bigger.  


\- Please...  


\- Today I am your master...- said Q in the sexiest, low voice Master has ever heard. – Don’t get up, until I tell you.  


\- But…- Master tried to protest, realising, that Brian moved away from the sofa.

\- You won’t regret – Quinn interrupted him in mid-sentence and pressed something on his phone. The music started to play, but not from the beginning of the song, no. Q has planned every detail…

 _Talk to me baby_  
_I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa-whoa_  
_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_  
_Walk for me baby (walk for me now)_

Every three words meant one button. Oh, yes. Brian started a very slow, arousing striptease. After unbuttoning his shirt completely, he slowly took it off, and threw onto the floor, moving along to the rhythm, to the song. Then he placed left hand on naked chest and started caressing skin. Other hand went its way from Brian’s right hip to pants. But Q still had them on. He only touched the button and moved fingers back to his hip.

\- Take them off too! – he heard quiet begging from the sofa. Joker didn’t answer. He only smiled, blew the kiss, and kept dancing. 

**Chapter 4**

He hates him. Master hates Brian for what Q is doing now. For all the striptease, and for not letting him to touch. But it is not true hate. It’s “I hate you, but please, keep doing that” thing. Green-eyed man watches Joker, eyes follow every move, dry lips beg for another kiss. The player craves for Quinn, all cells in his body are hungry for sex, for passion – but he knows, that waiting make things even better. When they finally come. So he just lies there, breathes deeply, fast, feeling, that his cock lives its own life. Master is hard, so hard, like he has never been before, his dick is literally jumping in his pants, he wants to rip off his own clothes, run to Brian, and show him the new meaning of the word “wild”. But he resists. He waits.

Not long though. Striptease ends sooner, than the song, and Quinn dances completely naked, making his moves even more inviting, more tempting, more erotic. It’s too much for Master, for his desires, for lust. He gets up, jumps off the bed, and runs to Brian. Then grabs Joker’s hands, puts them over Brian’s head, pinning him to the wall.

And he kisses Q. But it is not like the first time, like their first kiss. This time it is hungry, passionate kiss. Demanding. 

But lasts only a few seconds. Master breaks the kiss, and - still fully clothed - goes to naked chest. His lips, tongue, teeth, are everywhere. Now older man is the one who begs, who winces, who needs, who craves.

\- My revenge - green eyed man mumbles to himself, not even realising, what he just said. He is completely focused on Brian, on his body. Presses cock against Q's penis, and moves to the left, and right side, to rub that beautiful part of Joker's body. Quinn starts to precum, making Master's pants wet. Now it looks, like younger man would pee himself. It is surprisingly arousing, makes Londoner so horny...as much, as he has never been before.

\- You fucking...- Brian gets angry for a second, but it's not real anger. It's the same kind of feeling Master got while watching the striptease. Joker grabs his guest's shift, and rips it off; buttons fall down onto the floor, unwanted, not needed, not important at this moment. One second later pants join the buttons, Master was too impatient to wait, and just took them off, not waiting for Brian to reach for them.

\- Boxers - demands Q, but he gets the reply he didn't expect.

\- Sal. Call him! - says Master, his voice full of passion, and lust. If someone could hear him now, that person would reach the endless climax. 

\- He...later - Q tries to protest, but Master's glaze is like order. "You have promised sandwich!" it says.

And Brian calls, remembering his own words. Yes, he was planning sandwich first, but he has changed his mind. He wanted to have sex with this amazing, handsome man, with this green eyed beauty, and then watch Master doing the same with Sal. He can't refuse, though. Master wants sandwich, so he will get it. Q is just not able to refuse. Who would be? You would do anything for the hottest man on Earth, wouldn't you?

**Chapter 5**

Sal is not sure, if he believes in God. But he believes in heaven for sure. Not the one with angels, singing songs about faith, and love. But the one he is in right now. He sits on the sofa, with head leaned back, making non-human sounds. Shirtless and pantless, with Master's lips wrapped around his cock, he went to heaven - and is not going to come back.

\- Suck me... Fuck me...- he whispers, not able to take deep breath. His breaths are heavy, are fast, he is barely able to inhale, he thrusts his hips, trying to put his own penis deeper into Master's mouth.

Before he started sucking, Londoner put his palms on Sal's hips. The touch of the skin gives him goosebumps, he shivers inside, he sucks even faster, he licks that beautiful dick, he smiles to himself, watching Vulcano, and his reaction.

\- Oh...O God....oh... - This is the first time, when Sal cries during blowjob. But it's not blowjob, it's just perfection. And he cries, begging for me, even, when his sperm feels in Master's mouth, even, when white river is already there, flowing like waterfall - he needs more, and he wants more.

But green eyed guest is busy. While he was sucking Vulcano, Quinn used lube to make the experience even more pleasant, and put his own penis into Master's butt. Then spanked younger man a few times, feeling like he used to feel during sex - dominant, and happy.

Each time Master moved his lips up, or down, Brian did the same with his dick. One rhythm, one sex, one sandwich. Every time Sal moaned, and his eyes were asking for more, Londoner was doing exactly the same thing.

And when Vulcano exploded into Master's mouth, Q did the same into butt. It was like having one body, made of three elements, but moving in the same time, feeling the same things, having the same needs.

**Chapter 6**

His orgasm is like driving a car, slowly at first, but shifting up soon. Very, very soon. Feeling is so overwhelming – Master gives, and Master gets. The whole body responds, his blood circulating like a rocket, his skin tingles, heart pounding, trying to escape his chest. Cock is so big, so hard, that it’s painful, so green eyed man places hands on it – just before Sal and Quinn cum – and wraps long, sexy fingers around. 

One move. Just one move is enough to take him to the stars. Master unloads on the floor, and his own legs.

But he doesn’t care about all the mess. No one of them does. There is only one thing, that matters to them right now.

The fact, that Master is going to stay for a few days. And nights.

So much time to do it again. So much time to feel that pleasure again. And so many sandwiches to experience! 

It’s going to be the greatest time in Master’s, Q’s, and Sal’s lives. Without any doubts.


End file.
